


Birthday Sneezes

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Pox, F/M, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo 2020, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Healing, Magical Accidents, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: An outbreak of Dragon Pox at work has Hermione cancelling her birthday plans. She made the decision to have a quiet night in with her new kneazle, but a sneezing attack lands Hermione in someone else's bed. It's a good thing he's a fellow Healer and in the same boat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo, Hermione's Birthday Soirée 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Birthday Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Hermione's Birthday Soirée Drabble Mini Fest, Harry Potter Rarepair Bingo, and Rare HP Bingo.
> 
> Birthday Soirée Character: Theo Nott  
> Harry Potter Rarepair Bingo square P032: Character A is sick (full on flu, allergies, etc.) and just can't stop sneezing. Little known fact about Magic: loss of control of the body = loss of control over Magic. So every time, A sneezes, something happens. A eventually sneezes themselves into Apparating into B's bed.  
> Rare HP Bingo square N2: Hermione Granger/Theo Nott
> 
> I want to send a huge thank you to Squarepeg72 for her help in reading this over. Any errors after she read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

“Ah… ah… CHOO!” Sparks shot from her nose, sending her familiar diving under the bed.

Hermione tilted her head back and stared at the white ceiling above her. “Why me?” she groaned into the silent room.

This was not how she wanted to spend her twenty-ninth birthday, but here she was. Alone, except for her familiar, and the beginnings of Dragon Pox.

The disease was running rampant through wizarding Britain, and St Mungo’s Research and Development team was trying to figure out a cure for the new strain they were dealing with. Last she had heard, they were close, but it was still in the testing phase. When she realised she had contracted the disease, she reached out to the head of the R & D team to offer to test the cure if they needed her to. Roger Davies had replied back saying a batch of the potion would be sent to her in the morning.

Hermione usually worked in the artefact accidents ward, but all hands were on deck when dealing with this, so she rotated into the emergency department with other Healers from different wards. She had taken all precautions possible. But it hadn’t been enough apparently. If her current situation was anything to go by.

Another series of sneezes wracked her body, sending sparks floating into the air.

Catching her breath, Hermione wrinkled her nose. “Urgh.” Picking up her wand from her bedside table, she flicked it to clean the air in her bedroom.

As Hermione started to place her wand back on her bedside table, she started sneezing again. She was mid-sneeze when her bedroom went silent.

A furry head popped out from underneath Hermione’s bed. Looking back where his human familiar had been, the large kneazle tilted his head to the side. “Mroww?”

* * *

Landing hard, what little of her breath was left was knocked from her. Curling onto her side, she tried to catch her breath. That had hurt more than her torture at the hands of that demented woman at Malfoy Manor. She did not recommend Apparating mid-sneeze as the squeezing sensation was even more pronounced than usual.

The sound of bedsheets shifting behind her had Hermione hoping this wasn’t about to get any worse than it already was.

A light beside the bed clicked on.

“Who are you?”

Her hoping had been in vain.

She recognised that voice, but for the life of her, she couldn’t pinpoint it at the moment.

“Hermione,” she croaked out as she rolled onto her back. Turning her head even more, she tried to get a good look at the man whose bed she appeared in. She had no luck with the angle she was at from him.

“Oh no,” he murmured, “not you too, Hermione.”

“Huh? Me too, what?”

“You’ve got the pox too, don’t you?”

She nodded. “Yeah.” Hermione turned the rest of the way around to get a better look at the man next to her. “Theo?”

“Hey, Hermione,” he replied weakly. “I’d ask how you were feeling, but I think I know.”

Hermione huffed out a laugh. “If it wasn’t for the sneezing, I’d be fine. It’s how I ended up in your bed in the first place.” She held up her wand. “Sorry about that by the way.”

Theo shook his head. “No need to apologise. At least you ended up with someone you know.”

She was silent for a moment before saying, “Yeah.” Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that Theo missed her hesitation due to his own round of sneezes. She didn’t want him thinking she didn’t want to be here with him because she didn’t like him when it was quite the opposite.

Once Theo’s sneezes stopped, Hermione flicked her wand to clear the air.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

“Of course,” she replied. “Although I should probably put this down, so it doesn’t happen again because knowing my luck if I tried to apparate home, I’d end up somewhere else. And it’s bad enough that I crashed in on you, but to do it to some stranger would be even worse.”

“Well, you are welcome to stay,” Theo offered.

“Thank you. I need to send a message to Harry to have him look after Buttons for me.” At Theo’s snicker, she glared at him. “What? My kneazle looks like he has button markings in his fur, I figured it was appropriate.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Theo relented. “Anyone else you need to reach out to?”

A yawn prevented Hermione from responding for a moment. “Roger Davies in R & D, I offered to test the cure for them.”

“I offered to help test too, so that works out. I’ll have Jorby reach out to both of them.”

“Thank you, Theo,” Hermione replied as she placed her wand on the bedside table next to her. Flopping back onto her side, she sighed, “What a way to spend your birthday.”

“Well, this is definitely not an ideal way to spend your birthday, but we can spend it sick together,” Theo said as he pulled her into his embrace. “I’ll have Jorby make my mum’s family’s soup. It always made me feel better when I was sick as a child.”

“Sounds... good,” she mumbled around a yawn as sleep took her into the land of darkness.

“Sleep well,” Theo whispered. They both might be sicker than crups at the moment, but Theo wasn’t about to look a gift unicorn in the mouth.

He had been wanting to ask the brunette witch out for months now, but every time he tried, something always seemed to get in the way. If they could both get through this, then he wasn’t going to waste any more time.

Theo knew he could ask his house-elf to take her home, but they would probably be better off together so they could keep an eye on each other. Plus, he had Jorby. Speaking of the little house-elf.

“Jorby,” Theo whispered.

A little house-elf appeared on Theo’s side of the bed. “Yes, master?”

“Please let Harry and Daphne Potter know that Hermione is with me, and I’ll explain everything once we’re both better,” Theo said. “Also, please let Roger Davies at St Mungo’s know to send Hermione’s potion here with mine tomorrow.”

“Yes, master,” the little house-elf replied as he bowed his head.

Once Jorby left, Theo settled into a more comfortable position and joined Hermione in the land of nod.

The next morning, a set of five potion vials were sitting the bedside tables on either side of Theo’s bed. Each vial had a different colour swirling within and a direction card sat next to them.


End file.
